


Discoveries

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: Attraction, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Mutant Clint Barton, Superpowers, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6463129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky finds out Clint has powers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discoveries

Bucky makes a discovery. 

That Clint is gifted.

That he isn't as normal as he says.

He is a mutant. 

With empathy and force fields.

Bucky still loves him.

Because Clint is beautiful.


End file.
